


Broken

by Bloom666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloom666/pseuds/Bloom666
Summary: A short analysis of 2D and Murdoc's relationship. Pretty angsty.  Probably just gonna be a one-shot.





	Broken

Everything was broken. 2D's heart, Murdoc's too, but most importantly: their love. They both knew it was gonna happen; the confessions and the heartbreak were both inevitable in the long run of the secret love they shared. While 2D had came to accept his crave to commit to the other man, Murdoc could not. He really is not "without a heart" like he thought. 

2D is the subject to a great bit of Murdoc's abuse, yet he is also secretly the target of his lust and desires as well, which made a boiling mix of hopelessness. So much has been done to 2D over the years; he has been hit, kicked, knocked out, and yelled at. Sometimes things aren't too bad between the two; sometimes they would desperately shag, sometimes they'd get high together or even go out to bars and clubs together. 2D thinks that those things only helped draw him to the older man more.

Both secretly long for each other. It's not terribly obvious though. It is small things, like Murdoc staring at 2D for a bit too long, or 2D's face turning red at small things that Murdoc says to him, that make it easy to see. They could never commit to one another, even if they tried, not truly at least. That's what makes them an unmatchable pair.

Honestly, their love is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! First fic on ao3. I mostly write smut, so don't expect more of this sorta stuff. You guys can expect some 2doc smut though.   
> Also I tried not to gloss over the abuse that is present in their canon relationship, and I tried to keep the characters, well, in character.


End file.
